


Summoning a Demon in Three Easy Steps

by fuckboibam



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Demon Summoning, Kyungsoo being a spoil sport, Sehun and Jongin are dumb, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckboibam/pseuds/fuckboibam
Summary: 1. Steal a 500 year old book from your cousin knowing full well that reading it could have dire consequences.2. Read it aloud with your best friend Kim Jongin even though you don't understand Latin or know what the page does.3. Oh no, there is now a chaos demon loose in the neighbourhood.Congratulations!orA witch AU where dumb idiots Sehun and Jongin steal a magic book and then a demon happens.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Summoning a Demon in Three Easy Steps

So okay, Sehun hadn’t  _ meant  _ to summon a chaos demon, but he finds that the intention doesn’t really matter all that much when a figure appears before Sehun and Jongin, naming himself Adramalech, exclaiming his freedom after 487 years and walking out the front door. 

Fuck. 

On the 24 th of December, three days before the unfortunate demon incident (as Sehun had begun to call it), the local witches gathered for their annual Christmas celebration, granting each other good wishes for the next year, and traditional magical items. 

One of the items Baekhyun had received was this beautiful leather-bound compendium which contained all sorts of spells and rituals popularised in Europe during the 15 th century. It had come with a warning from Kyungsoo, that he was not to read out loud any of the spells until he, Junmyeon or Minseok had been able to translate the texts. 

A warning which, of course, was not heeded by Sehun, when he snuck into his cousin’s room only a day later to steal the compendium. He couldn’t wait to show Jongin. 

His new friend, from a town over had switched his Sunday school to attend the Salem Academy for Witches, and he and Sehun had been incredibly close after Jongin had nursed the academy’s herb garden back to health in a few short seconds.

Even though he was a plant witch, Jongin had a huge interest in old books, his mom is a collector and a regular at Spellbound, Sehun’s aunt’s magic shop. So when Sehun told him he’d swiped the compendium off Baekhyun’s desk on Christmas day, he was  _ so _ in. 

* * *

They organised to hang out at Sehun’s house two days later. His parents would be at a lunch, and the house would be empty for Jongin and Sehun to cause mischief with the stolen book. 

Jongin arrives and demands to see it immediately, getting a bottle of water out of the fridge and settling down on the kitchen counter. 

‘Where did Kyungsoo even get it?’ Jongin asks, inspecting the runes on the front cover, running his hands over them. Sehun watches his best friend focused on the book and shrugs. 

‘I don’t know, all Kyungsoo said was that he’d looked for a while.’ Both Jongin and Sehun couldn’t help but be a little jealous. As the youngest witches in their small group, barely a year since their presentation, all they got from the Christmas celebration was herbs and beginner spell books that were definitely written in the last 50 years. As they got older and more trained, they would grow their collection of books such as these, but not for a long time. 

So they start flipping through the pages, trying to decipher what the Latin on the pages means.

They know some words, avoiding ones that looked dangerous, or sentences that are too long to read. Sehun finally settled on one page where none of the words seemed too harmful, and they look at each other before Jongin shrugs and starts reading.

Nothing happens after they finish the first sentence, Sehun was expecting the room to start shaking or the book to glow even a little bit, so they keep reading.

They get to the end of the page, and a half-formed huh comes out of Jongin’s mouth a second later, and then the demon appears.

Jongin and Sehun don’t even get a chance to ask it anything before it has walked out the door of the house and they’re left staring after it. 

‘Uhh.’

‘Yeah, I’ll call Baekhyun.’ Sehun gets his phone out and begins to type in his cousin’s number. He picks up, after three rings. 

‘So, don’t be mad.’ Sehun starts, and Jongin can hear Baekhyun sigh over the phone. 

‘What have you done?’ Baekyhyun’s judging voice appears immediately. 

‘Jongin and I may have summoned a demon from that book Kyungsoo gave you.’ Sehun mumbles. Baekhyun doesn’t hear him the first time, so Sehun repeats himself, more clearly. 

‘I’ll call the others. Bring the book and meet me at the library.’

‘Thanks, Baek.’ 

‘Just so you know, you’re so dead. I’m telling your Mom later.’ Sehun winces as he hears Baekhyun hang up the phone.

* * *

The other boys are in the library already when Sehun and Jongin walk in an hour later. To be fair, Sehun thinks, most of them can drive, whereas him and Jongin had to walk all the way from Sehun’s house on the other side of town. 

They sit down, trying to ignore all the disapproving looks from the older boys and place the book on the table. 

‘I just want to defend myself here and say that this whole thing was Sehun’s idea and I had nothing to do with it.’ Jongin starts, and Sehun scowls at him, sinking into his chair. 

‘Hey! you wanted to read it just as much as I did!’ Jongin opens his mouth to argue back, but Chanyeol stops them. 

‘Children, children. Relax, just open it to the page and show us which demon you summoned.’

‘You’re only a year and a half older than us, shut up Chanyeol.’ Jongin defends the youngest two, opening the book to the page.

‘At least he wasn’t stupid enough to summon a chaos demon.’ Kyungsoo tells them, reading off the page. As he says this, a librarian walks past and gives the seven boys an odd look.

‘Do you happen to have any books on demon summoning rituals?’ Jongin asks her. She leans a bit heavily on her cart, looking too tired of their shit, and sighs looking between the group of boys. 

‘Haha, don’t worry, he was joking. We’re just a Korean study group.’ Baekhyun tells the lady. She eyes the open Latin book on the table and sighs again. 

‘Don’t cause any mess, please.’ She mumbles, and walks away pushing her cart full of books. Sehun hits Jongin on the head as soon as she is far enough away. 

‘How much of an idiot are you? Obviously the local library doesn’t have any books on demon summoning rituals.’ Minseok, their oldest tells him. Jongin shuts up. 

‘Alright, let’s get to putting the demon back into the book.’ Junmyeon tells them, dragging the book over to himself and reading. Minseok next to him reads over his shoulder, and starts laughing.

‘what?’ Sehun asks. 

‘It says right here the demon Adramalech lives off the energy from corrupting the young, and virgins, specifically. It says we have to sacrifice a virgin to put it back.’ Minseok tells them, straight faced, but totally lying. He sends Kyungsoo and Junmyeon next to him a sly look, telling them to play along. 

‘It should be one of you two, given you’re the ones who let the demon loose in the first place.’ Baekhyun adds, and sits back in his seat. 

‘Well it can’t be me, I’m not a virgin. Jongin however…’ Sehun is quick to throw his best friend under the bus. 

‘Hey! I’m not a virgin either. I slept with that girl from that after school thing that one time. You remember?’ He asks the group vaguely, and they all shake their heads.

‘Sehun who did you sleep with?’ Baekhyun asks, laughing at his younger cousin. 

‘Oh, um, this girl, from…’ Sehun blanks and the older boys laugh.

‘So it could be either of you. Maybe you should play rock, paper scissors to see which one of you it is.’ Chanyeol shrugs, and the boys look at each other, and then the group, fear clearly showing on both of their faces. 

‘Why don’t you believe me, I’ve had sex before! Boobs, you know. They’re… squishy!’ Jongin exclaims. 

‘What was her name?’ Baekhyun counters, and Jongin falls silent. His eyes fall on something across the room, and he finally says ‘Louise,’ after a ridiculously long time. 

‘This doesn’t have anything to do with the Little Women poster over there, that you just looked at, right?’ Junmyeon asks, concealing his grin as best as possible.

‘Okay we need to stop this, who knows what the demon is doing right now. We should do this quickly.’ Kyungsoo tells them, and both Jongin and Sehun stand up and back away from the other boys, trying to shove one another in front of the table. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and drags the book in front of him, quickly scanning through the page and the next few, before he settles on a short paragraph. 

He reads it aloud, the book glowing and the demon being sucked back into the book before he closes it and hands it to Baekhyun. 

‘There, fixed your demon problem. Don’t do it again, or you’ll be in trouble.’ Kyungsoo says ominously, and gets up from the table. ‘I have things to do today so I’m going to go.’ He then says, and Chanyeol, Junmyeon and Minseok all stand up too. 

‘I would stay longer, but he’s my ride.’ Minseok says, and the other boys nod. 

‘wait, there’s no sacrifices?’ Jongin asks, and the older boys all react, laughing and sighing at how dumb the young witches are. 

‘No. we’re witches, only good magic remember?’ Baekhyun laughs, and ruffles Sehun’s hair. The older boys besides Baekhyun all say their goodbyes, and head out of the library.

‘Do you two idiots need a ride home too?’ Baekhyun asks, and the youngest boys nod their heads sheepishly.

They get a lecture all the way home, to Jongin’s first, and then to Sehun’s, Baekhyun telling them both how irresponsible they both had been. As soon as Jongin gets out of the car, Baekhyun turns the lecture on to how Sehun, as a part of his family should know better than to steal from his cousin. 

Sehun zones out for the rest of the drive home, Baekhyun’s rant getting more ridiculous as the drive goes on. He gets a text from Jongin, as they’re pulling into Sehun’s street and he reads it. 

_ Sorry I tried to sacrifice you to Adramalech _

**Sorry I said that you were a virgin and threw you under the bus.**

_ Friends?  _

**Friends.**

_ Virgin gang 2020 _

**shut up Jongin.**

* * *

Sehun walks in the front door of his house a couple of minutes later, only to hear his mom yelling for him to meet her in the kitchen. He is very worried that the biggest problem he will have to deal with today is not the chaos demon Adramalech, but his very own mother.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this besides the fact that I'm rewatching Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I actually started writing a same universe witch fic like 3 months ago which you can look forward to soon, I hope. I haven't written anything in months and given there is no romantic anything in here I doubt anyone will find it, but I hope you enjoyed it if you happened to stumble across this stupidness.


End file.
